Cinderella (Ducktales 2017)
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: Another collab made by me and Cartoonlover422. Takes place in an AU in which the story is based on the 1950 movie.
1. Fairytale Prologue

**Cinderella (Ducktales 2017 version)**

 **This is an AU and yeah, many or several things may be different from the other concepts. Should be fun! Let's give it a shot!**

 **Note: Due to this AU, Ducktales 2017 and Cinderella belong to Disney**

 **Chapter 1: Fairytale Prologue**

* * *

Once upon a time in the kingdom of Duckburg, there was this family. A happy, rich family living in a nice, large chateau. Consisting of a husband, wife and their sweet, precious, beautiful daughter. Her name? Webby Vanderquack.

Yes. This girl was born in this family and they had a happy life...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Or not?!

Oh well. What happened after some time was this. At the age of 5, Webby's mother had contracted a terrible illness and during this time, she and her daughter had a conversation.

"Webby darling. I dn't know how long I'll be on this earth but if ever I leave, you must have the courage and kindness to move on with your life and be a living example to many in this earth."

Soon enough, she passed away and Webby was grieved by the loss of her mother. To make her feel better, her father married another woman and her name? Magica De Spell.

Oh no. Fairytales sometimes have stepmothers (Wait, really? Do they?!) and...let's just say that Webby quietly accepted the stepmother. But this woman appeared to be...so, so envious. She has many reasons to envy but the main one is because Webby is attractive. More attractive than her stepsisters.

Ah yes. Let's bring them in! These girls are daughters of Magica. The older one is Lena and the younger one is Gosalyn (We're out of young female characters from the reboot so bring one from Darkwing Duck! Ha! Ha!)

And so life is smooth for now but it never lasted long. The father soon passed away from illness just like his wife. That made Webby feel greatly depressed. And now and worse, Magica finally has decided to make move revealing her true colours entirely.

Yes, she's not only envious but cold, cruel and abusive to the bitter level (As bitter as coffee). She sure despised Webby due to her beauty and charm and now that her real parents are gone, she became the supreme dominator of the household making Webby do household chores in her entire life. Once a daughter, now a servant ill-treated by her stepmother and sisters as they berate her, shout at her, abuse her coldly, mock her, bully her, insult her and treat her like trash. (And so many more ways of describing the scenario with many adjectives that are related to this! Wow!)

Even worse, the stepmother spoils her daughters to their satisfaction buying for them what they want and lavishing her love and care to them while Webby was left out doing all the dirty work in her miserable and dissatisfying life. And this goes on all the way until her teenage years.

 **We got the prologue done. Now the real story begins! Oh wait, I mean in the next chapter. Woo hoo!**


	2. Royal Invitation

**Chapter 2: Royal Invitation**

* * *

Alright. We had gone through some background and let's move on to what is going on.

Now this mansion is where Webby and her parents lived and later, her step family moved in and that's where her misery begins.

Ah yes. The beginning. It has been ongoing for some time but today...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Things are going to change.

So it cuts to morning as the sun has risen. In some attic, an 18 year old Webby is seen sleeping on her bed. Yeah she once slept in a room but cruelty can be so great to the point that once her stepmother took over, she forced her out and used the attic as her new room. The attic is kinda dirty with lots of dust and mice but at least it has a window.

Speaking of mice, 2 brown mice (In which they resemble Jerry Mouse) are seen scurrying to her bed. Their names? Huey and Louie.

"And why are we mice? Because the writer borrowed Harry Potter's wand and turned us into this!" Louie complained. (Yeah I can be cruel sometimes...)

"Louis. Follow the story!" Huey squeaked to his brother as they went onto the bed and started nudging Webby. Slowly, she woke up.

"Oh...hi guys." She greeted as she got up on the bed. She's wearing a pink nightgown as she rubbed their heads. "You have 30 minutes to get ready for your day." Huey stated.

"Right..." Webby sighed. Her life is in shambles for some time as she got up and went inside her bathroom. "I'll keep an eye on her." said Louie.

"No. You and I shall stay right here. I know why you want to enter the bathroom." Huey stated firmly. Louie was displeased as after a while, Webby came out wearing her house clothes as she headed downstairs.

 **In the dining room...**

When she arrived, breakfast is ready as she helped herself to a piece of toast. Her stepsisters then showed up. "Look Lena! It's our housekeeper!" Gosalyn exclaimed mocking Webby.

"More like a lowly maid to me." Lena replied as they laughed at Webby. She really doesn't like her stepsisters since they called her names and are extremely demanding. "Hey Webby. Clean my room after your breakfast and then, do my laundry!" Gosalyn ordered for she's more demanding than Lena. "I expect my room to be spotless and neat. If not, I'm gonna tell mother about this." said Lena.

Webby sighed to herself from this and then, Magica showed up and the first thing she does is give Webby a list. Now this list contains a huge number of household chores from cleaning the floors to washing the windows.

"By the end of the day, I expect everything done! I want no petty excuses from you and if you don't finish everything, you'll be punished severely!" Magica ordered sharply.

"Yes stepmother." Webby replied.

"Excuse me? What kind of tone is this!?" Magica chided Webby in anger.

"Yes stepmother!" Webby replied again.

"Much better." Magica is satisfied. "NOW GET TO IT!"

Webby sighed as she finished her breakfast and read the list as her stepsisters laughed at her. "That's a lot of chores Webs. Too bad they're not so much fun." said Lena.

"Ha! She can't do everything by the end of the day. I look forward to seeing how our mother will punish her." said Gosalyn as she and her sister left.

 **And so...**

First chore is to wash the dishes. Easy for Webby as she can be seen cleaning the cups and plates. Half of the dishware is spotless but then, a puck struck by and, "KSH!"

5 plates stacked up together fell onto the floor and shattered into pieces. "Oops." Gosalyn sneered as she took her puck and went to another place to practice her hockey. (Because I'm gonna combine some modern stuff into this story)

Then, Magica showed up. "STUPID GIRL!" She shouted at Webby. "You can't even handle the dishware!? Don't you know how fragile they are?! How can you be so careless and stupid!" Magica shouted and insulted Webby for a few minutes and after that, "Now clean up this mess!" She stormed off as Webby sighed in sadness.

After cleaning things up including the remaining dishware, Webby can be seen sweeping the floor. In the middle of it, Lena was passing by eating a chocolate bar. After eating it, she threw the wrapper onto the floor in front of Webby. "Be a good little servant and throw it away for me."

"Can't you do it yourself?" That was easy enough for Lena to glare and march to Webby who then, "On second thought, I'll throw it away for you."

"That's what I want to hear and after you sweep the floor, I need you outside at the pool." Lena then went outside as Webby picked the wrapper and threw in it the trash bin.

Now sometimes, Webby's stepsisters will make her serve them. So right now, "A little to the left...nope to the right...nope to the left...okay, a little more to the right...stop. Now just hold it until I'm done." It cuts to Webby standing outside the hot sun holding an umbrella above Lena as she rubbed sunscreen on her body, wore her shades and worked on tan. She's also wearing a black, string bikini as she relaxed.

As for Webby, the heat sure is hitting her hard and her legs are starting ache and wobble a bit. "I can't believe I have to do this..." She thought.

But look at the bright side because from inside the mansion, "Oh no. Webby can't finish her chores because her stepsisters are making her serve them." Huey squeaked out. "So?" asked Louie as he nibbled a chunk of cheese. "Let me see what's next on her list." Huey scurried around remembering that he saw Webby leave the list in the dining room. He looked around hoping no one saw him because this family can't tolerate mice.

"Yeah. One time, I entered the bedroom sniffing around and when Lena woke up and saw me, she screamed like as if she had a nightmare." Louie explained as he continued nibbling his cheese. Then, Huey scurried back and, "Okay, gather all the mice and let's get to work!"

Yup, the mice in the house are many but Webby sure owe them because in her years doing household chores, the mice would play their parts in helping out.

As of now, Huey, Louie and 48 other mice are seen cleaning the basement and after that, the attic. (Just like in the movie where the mice can do anything. Even make a dress)

 **At the same time...**

"I wish I can take a break..." Webby is now cleaning the windows after taking too much heat. In the middle of it, the doorbell rang.

"Who could it be..." Webby went to answer the door and standing by, is a messenger from a royal, rich family. And who's he? Launchpad.

"Special Delivery for this household." Launchpad took out an invitation letter and handed it to Webby. "What's this all about?" She asked.

"I'm not supposed to reveal it but who cares?" Launchpad then did the talking. "So basically, I was just doing my job sending out these letters to any family around the kingdom. Because this letter is an invitation to the upcoming ball. Every eligible girl is to attend for the prince will be there and he's gonna find his future queen."

Webby's tired eyes brightened, "A ball!" She squealed. "Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" She hugged Launchpad as he tipped his hat and left via motorcycle.

And back inside, Webby gleefully looked at the letter, opened it and was about to read when, "Give me that!"

Gosalyn snatched it from her as she and Lena were about to read it when, "Well, what do we have here girls?" Magica showed up from upstairs as she made her down and took the letter from her daughters. After reading it, "Most impressive." She exclaimed. "Alright my girls. We'll go shopping tomorrow to get you ready for the ball!"

Lena and Gosalyn cheered as, "I heard the prince is hot!" said Lena. "And cute, charming and daring! EEEEK!" Gosalyn cheered as she and Lena squealed over this. Then, they looked at Webby. "GET BACK TO WORK!"

Webby sighed and continued cleaning the windows as Magica examined the letter further. "Every eligible girl. Even her..." She took a glance at Webby. "This could be a real threat to my daughters." She thought in disgust as Lena and Gosalyn mocked Webby some more. "Aw...poor Webby. She's too lowly to go to a high class event such as the ball." Gosalyn mocked.

"Yeah. I bet she has no dress to go with." said Lena.

They laughed some more as Webby got tired of it. "C'mon! I have dresses! I can even make one from scratch!" She stated. Lena and Gosalyn glared at her when, "Enough." All the girls stared at Magica as she looked at Webby.

"For once, I'll go easy on you." She began. "Tomorrow, if can finish your chores and get a dress ready, then fine, I'll let you come with us."

Lena and Gosalyn were shocked to hear this but their mother smiled at them evilly and they smiled back with the same type of smile their mother used.

As for Webby, "I think I can do this!" She thought with confidence as, "Alright girls. Let's go out."

"YAYYYY!" Lena and Gosalyn cheered as they stick their tongues at Webby and left the house with their mother. Ah...really she spoils them making them bratty and oppressive towards Webby. Also before that, "I want this place spotless when we get back!" Magica snarled as she closed the door.

But Webby looked at the bright side which is now because, "YAY! I have the whole mansion to myself!" That's right. Every time her stepfamily goes out, Webby can freely do what she wants.

She can help herself to some snacks and drinks, take long naps and her favourite hobby, use the library.

Yup, the mansion has a library and only Webby uses it. Contains many books and an AC-wait, an AC?

"Yeah! Your story's gonna involve modern technology right?" Webby spoke up. Uh...yeah right! Oh whatever as Webby usually reads 2 types of literacy. One is some guidebooks which taught her close combat and other cool stuff like parkour and...some more hand to hand combat.

The second type is fairy tale. At a young age, Webby loves to read these kinds of books. Whenever her stepfamily goes out or before retiring to bed for the night, she'll read a book or 2. Oh how she loves the stories especially the ones where there's a prince that falls in love with the girl and the happy endings are usually when they're together for life.

Ah...Webby had always dreamed of meeting the prince and being with him all the way forever. And the prince is the same one mentioned just now. And if that happens, her dreams comes true and she can no longer stay with her wicked stepfamily.

Right now, Webby is dreaming and reading on the couch while eating cookies she took from the cookie jar. And then, Huey and Louie showed up and she smiled as they approached her.

"Hi Huey. Hi Louie." She rubbed their tiny heads as she took out a teacup and a can of Pep!

"YAY! My favourite!" Louie cheered as Webby poured out the soda into the cup and placed it before Louie. He then drank a bit and jumped into the cup bathing in the soda.

"So Webby, anything new going on?" Huey asked.

"Yeah. My stepmother told me if I can finish the chores and get a dress ready for tomorrow, I can go with them to the ball and meet the prince!" She then squealed excitedly as Huey looked concerned. This is the first time Magica was soft to her. He even can sniff trouble but he dropped it and, "We helped you clean the attic and basement!"

"It was a lot of work but we did it." Louie squeaked as he continued soaking his body in the soda.

"You did not do anything at all! You were just poking your snout around and dozing off!" Huey squeaked in disgust.

"Now Huey, relax." Webby handed each of them a cookie as they nibbled through. "So anymore chores left to do?" Huey asked as he nibbled in a chocolate chip.

"Yeah. 5 more to go." Webby replied. "Don't worry, we mice will do 2 of your chores and after that, help you with the rest!" Huey squeaked with confidence and assurance.

"Thanks guys. Now let's do this!" Webby finished reading as she went back to her chores while Huey went to gather the group of mice. As for Louie, "I'm just gonna relax in this cup of soda just a little more..."

 **Okay, I'll stop here and see what happens to Webby when she starts her day tomorrow. And I mean the next chapter that I'll work on. Plus, hope this chapter is okay and stuff. Woo hoo!**


	3. Hardworking but Mistreated

**Chapter 3: Hardworking but Mistreated**

* * *

 **The next day in the afternoon...**

"The ball is tonight and I'll be out with the girls and we'll return before evening. Remember, you want to go, I expect this place spotless when we get back."

Magica's instructions are not a problem to Webby as she and her daughters left the house.

But outside, "Are you sure you want that useless girl to join us for tonight?" Gosalyn asked.

"If. She does it." Maigca replied smirking wickedly. "Alright girls, you know the plan?"

"Yes mother." Lena and Gosalyn replied snickering as they left via car.

So Webby is all alone as she looked at the list. A lot of chores.

First, she swept the floor. It took her some time but she got it down sweeping the floor in every area in the chateau.

After that, she took a break by just hanging out in the library reading books while the mice got to work. They helped cleaned the windows with the help of some sparrows that let them hitch a ride as they flew by a window and the mice would clean it with their sponges.

"Exactly! We mice know how to live our lives!" said Huey.

Next is laundry. Not so tiring at least there's a washing machine at the basement as all Webby did is dump the dirty clothes and add some...detergent or powdered soap meant for washing and the machine did all the work. While waiting, Webby will do the other chores while the mice and birds helped out by cleaning the furniture as long as they don't destroy it accidentally.

After a while, the laundry is hung outside on poles and clipped which didn't take long. Once it's done, Webby went to mop the floors while the mice went to arrange

An hour later, Webby cleaned Lena's room. Her room has posters of rock bands, sketchbooks and her personal electric guitar. However, the floor has lots of candy bar wrappers, potato chip bags, soda cans and even a one month old, rotten sandwich hidden under her desk. Plus, a huge wad of chewing gum. Her bed is untidy, her clothes are all over the place and the wardrobe is unorganized.

"Oh...this is going to take forever..." Webby thought as she got to work.

As for the mice, they cleaned Gosalyn's room. Her room has sports equipment, clothes and lots of balls all over the room. "What a mess!" Huey exclaimed.

"Another fine mess." said Louie when, "KSH!"

"Oh no! Louie!" Huey went to check on his brother as he rolled the basketball away revealing a squashed mouse. It then got up and reverted back to it's normal, small size. "Heh. Just like the cartoon." said Louie.

"What cartoon?" asked Huey.

"The one where the cat chases the mouse and it's a series of shenanigans." Louie replied as they got to work.

Oh yes, both of their bedrooms had their own bathroom which is less messier than their rooms. Both Webby and the mice took care of that.

Next, Magica's bedroom. Unlike her sisters' bedrooms, hers' is not so troublesome. A little tidying in the room and done. After that, they cleaned her bathroom.

 **And so later on in the evening...**

"Finally...we did it! We got all the chores done!" A tired Webby cheered. "Now I can go to the ball."

But then, "Oh no...Oh my gosh! I forgot to make my own dress!" Looking at the time, "And I don't have time..." Webby sighed to herself believing that her chance to go to the ball has been shattered as she went into her bedroom.

But once she entered her room, "Surprise!"

"Surprise!"

"Surprise!"

"Happy birthday!"

"What? Louie! It's not her birthday!" Huey chided him. (Hey...now I winder which day is Webby's birthday? I wish the producers can spill the beans about it...)

All the mice cheered and cheered and then, Webby saw something on her bed. A frilly, sleeveless pink dress that has purple ribbons on it and a white sash around the waist part of the dress! (Man, describing the appearances of dresses are the hardest things to describe...)

"Oh my gosh! I have a dress!" Webby lifted it up. What a beauty to see and behold. "But...how did you guys pull it off?"

"We...We did a lot of work yesterday night and at some random timing today to finish up the work." Huey explained. "Heh. You told us about going to this ball so we all made preparations for you." Louie added.

Webby was so happy for her mice and bird friends. "Thank you all for this! I'll never forget this deed."

"Now you better get ready and suit up! The hour draws near!" Huey suggested as Webby went to get ready.

 **Meanwhile downstairs...**

Magica and her daughters are ready for the ball as first, Magica is wearing a simple black, formal dress.

And for her daughters, Lena is wearing a long, one-shoulder crinkle green chiffon dress while Gosalyn is wearing an orange, knee-length dress with lacy designs on the top.

"Now girls, you know the drill. Be presentable and make a good impression." Magica told them when, "Wait! I'm ready!" They turned to see Webby making her way down wearing the dress the mice made.

Lena and Gosalyn were shocked and angry as, "What's the meaning of this mother?" Lena hissed quietly at Magica. "How dare this pathetic lowlife came prepared!" Gosalyn hissed along quietly.

Magica just smiled and, "Girls...remember the plan..." She whispered back as she looked at Webby who just approached. "So are we set?" Webby asked.

"My, I must admit. You sure have kept your word." Magica began as she walked towards Webby. "And wow, this dress is something. What do you think girls?"

"Boring." said Lena.

"Too plain." said Gosalyn. Then from behind her back, Magica gave them the signal secretly and, "Wow Webby, how did you get this dress?" Gosalyn began as she walked to Webby with a smirk which made Webby feel a bit scared and nervous.

Then, Lena went behind and, "The dress is nice. But it's missing something..." The next thing it happened, she ripped a fabric!

"Hey!" Webby exclaimed as, "This dress could use a 'makeover'! How about we 'help' you out?" Gosalyn made her move and ripped a fabric as tearing and arguing took place between the 3 girls.

From upstairs, "What are they doing? How can they do this?" Huey exclaimed in horror. "All our hardwork has been wasted! Why I'm gonna-" Louie wanted to go down and pick a scare onto the stepsisters but Huey restrained him for the sake of their safety.

The ruckus goes on until, "Alright that's enough! We have a ball to attend!" Magica ordered as her daughters complied and left the house first. Webby on the other hand looked at her dress that has been reduced to rags and the many pieces of fabric on the floor as her eyes started to tear up.

And before leaving, "Goodnight Webby and please clean up the mess." Magica reminded her as she closed the door.

In an instant, Webby's emotions were released in a breaking point at having endured the torture of her step-family as she burst into tears and ran back to her room. Huey and Louie followed behind and when they reached the room, Webby knelt down onto her bed and cried buckets of tears. All the hard work in the chores paid off but her reward is mistreating. Poor Webby, life has become worse now as Huey and Louie got in via a small hole and went to her bed.

There, they patted her arm hoping to comfort her but Webby was severely and emotionally distressed from just now as she continued sobbing uncontrollably. She can't stand it anymore. The cruelty, the emotional pain, the abuse that she suffered and endured were too great. All she can feel is nothing but hopelessness.

As this emotion breakdown continues on, a bright light is illuminated before Webby though she did not notice it but the mice scurried away as they watched as the light glowed and something...

...

...

...

...

...

No, someone is appearing before them and then...

...

...

...

...

...

A well-built duck with grey hair tied into a bun and wearing glasses and a purple hooded cloak over simple grey dress tied with a large white bow on the front appeared before them!

Webby was still crying but this time felt that she was crying on someone's lap because she looked and gasped. She jumped off backing away and bit and, "W-Who are you? And w-where did you come from?"

"Who am I?" The duck asked with a determined smile. "I'm your fairy godmother."

 **Whoa, whoa, whoa, don't fire the laser cannon. Oh man, a lot of crazy and wicked stuff happened and what can I say? Ouch.**

 **Anyways, let's get serious as the fairy godmother has so far made her appearance. What's she gonna do? Will Webby regain her hope? And how will all this things be fixed? He. He. He. I have one thing to say, CHAPTER 4!**


	4. Transformations

**Chapter 4: Transformations**

* * *

Webby was speechless for a moment. "You're...You're my fairy godmother?"

Why yes she is. The fairy godmother is no ordinary fairy. She is well-known for one thing. Helping those who have been treated badly, abused, left out and many more in which all are family matters related and stuff. Plus, she's Beakly and we'll go by her name.

"I know your problems. Your sadness. Your emotional pain." She began. "Dry your tears dear for I will turn your sadness into happiness!"

"How are you sure?" Webby asked. "For starters, you want to go to the ball. But it's ruined by your cruel stepfamily. So, I'll make sure you get what you deserve!"

"Really?" Webby asked. "Why yes my dear. Come, let us go outside."

It cuts to outside as, "Now first, I need to make you look formal and decent." Beakly spoke. "But I have nothing nice to wear."

"Ah yes! Then I'll make it my last objective. Now first, do you have something large like a melon or pumpkin?" Webby went back inside the chateau and soon enough, got a pumpkin from the storeroom.

"Now I shall make use of my magic." Beakly placed her hand inside her left sleeve and magically took out a magic wand.

"Cool! Can I try? Please!?" Webby begged. "Oh I'm afraid not dear. Only those who are masters of magic can use it. If fallen into the wrong hands, things will not be the same." Beakly replied as she cast a spell on the pumpkin. It started to grow big. And bigger. And even bigger as Beakly created vines and they attached themselves onto the pumpkin as both natural elements started to take shape. Beakly then casted a spell and, "POOF!"

"Oh my gosh!" Webby was excited. The vines and pumpkin merged together was transformed into a white carriage!

"Just like in the movie." said Beakly as it opened up and the driver showed up. "Oh yeah! I am so close to reaching 10000 followers!"

Oh right, the driver is Mark Beaks as he took another selfie of himself leaning onto the carriage as Beakly looked at the pumpkin-shaped carriage. "It's missing something..." She then looked around and saw Huey and Louie scurrying to the carriage.

Speaking of the 2 mice, "I don't believe it! This magic is something!" Huey exclaimed when, "POOF! POOF!"

"What the? Neigh! Neigh! Why are we horses?!" Huey looked at his body which had transformed into the body of the horse including his head.

"First, the writer turned us into mice! Now this so called, fairy godmother turned us into horses!?" Louie then burst into tears. "My life is ruined!" He neighed out loud as Webby laughed at her transformed friends.

"Alright Webby, now for the finale. First, close your eyes." Beakly instructed. Webby closed her eyes still smiling in excitement from the magical transformations. Beakly then got ready and fired a magic blast onto Webby's shredded dress.

A great transformation took place and soon enough, "Alright my dear, you may open your eyes."

Webby opened her eyes and gasped in awe. She has new dress! It's a pink, sparkling ball gown with the colour purple for the top and the colour pink on the delicate, laced petticoat. She's also wearing a gold necklace, gold earrings, pink opera gloves and even better, she has a pair of glass slippers which are a faint purple in colour. Plus, her pink bow has become sparkling(Somewhat a bit similar to the ball gown the protagonist worn in the movie...)

Webby never felt so happy since her sadness is finally gone. She admired her sparkling ball gown a bit and, "Thank you so much!" She ran and hugged her fairy godmother as she smiled and embraced her back.

After that, "Now go my dear. Enjoy the ball and your dream will come true." Beakly told her as she prepare to get inside the carriage. "Oh and one more thing, you have to be home before midnight, cause when the clock strikes at the exact timing, everything will turn back to normal, including your outfit! In other words, the magic will fade away!"

"Alright! Thanks for the heads up!" Webby replied with a determined look as Mark Beaks just finished taking another selfie with the horses. "New post posted and about time, let's get going!" Mark Beaks sat on the front, took a whip and beat the horses as they started galloping. As the carriage rode off, Webby turned around and waved her fairy godmother goodbye as she waved back and faded away with a smile.

 **By my katanas and shurikens! The ball is on! Let's see how it goes for Webby in the next chapter! Woo-hoo!**


	5. The Ball

**Chapter 5: The Ball**

* * *

At last, the event begins.

It took place at the palace of Duckburg.

Inside the grand hall, lots of guests which are mostly young, beautiful maidens clad in elegant dresses and ball gowns in which when their name is called, they will walk to the prince and present themselves to him.

Oh yes, the prince is something. Attractive, well-built and has the coolest moves. And not to mention as we all know, he's Dewey. Yes, Prince Dewey.

On a royal balcony in the grand hall, the king which is Donald (Because in the show, yes he raised his nephews) and his advisor aka Grand Duke which is Scrooge are observing the event.

"The lad needs a future queen Donald. One day, he'll succeed you." Scrooge advised him.

"I know that! But look at the prince! He seems bored and uninterested!" Donald complained as he groaned a bit.

At the hall whenever a beautiful girl presents herself to Dewey, he will bow down to her with a painful smile and feel glum about this.

 **Outside...**

The carriage Webby is on has just arrived. Mark Beaks got out and helped her out as, "I'll be in social media until you're done."

"Okay." Webby then went to the palace as the royal guards are seen on guard duty.

"I'm bored Hack."

"Me too Slash. What about Falcon Graves?"

"Yes do you need something you slackers?" The twin wolves stood upright as the falcon who's the captain looked at them. "I expect you all to do your duty." Then, Webby showed up as Falcon went to her. "Invitation?"

"What?" Webby looked confused.

"You need to present the invitation to show that you were invited." Falcon explained. Webby was worried about this since her wicked aunt took the invitation when, "Oh hey! You left this!" Mark Beaks ran to her handing the invitation somehow. "Wow...sounds like..." Oh well, Webby just smiled knowing it as she showed it to Falcon Graves as he looked at it. He then kept and stepped aside allowing Webby in. Excited, she stepped into the palace for the first time of her life.

"Oh my gosh!" She thought. She looked around the palace. It was opulent, a grandeur and a splendour. She looked around and saw a staircase. "This leads to the ball!" She thought as she made her way up.

 **Back there...**

"Yes! We're next!" Lena cheered.

"I know! Our names were called! First to greet the hot prince!" Gosalyn cheered.

"Hey! I'm the older one so I greet him first!" Lena protested.

"Back off you rotten duck! First to say it, goes first!" Gosalyn argued.

"No such thing you scumbag!" Lena then pushed Gosalyn aside and walked to the prince sexily but Gosalyn pushed her aside to be the first and then, Lena pushed her back as already the stepsisters are pushing and shoving each other all the way until they met the prince.

Dewey grinned nervously at their behaviour. "Man, this is getting boring..." He thought as they finally reached him as they bowed down to him with Lena using her butt to push Gosalyn aside.

Dewey bowed down but then, as he stood up straight, he noticed something. No, he noticed someone.

Far from his sight, a dazzling Webby has just arrived as she continued admiring the palace. Dewey's heart skipped a beat, his body felt warm at the sight of her beauty and then, he moved past the stepsisters to meet this gorgeous and ravishing girl as Scrooge and Donald noticed this.

"What's going on?" Donald asked.

Scrooge looked around and saw Webby. "That lass. She seems new and it appears that the prince-" And then, they gasped.

As for Webby, she was still looking around when she saw the prince. "Oh my gosh! The prince! He's here! And he's walking towards me! Oh my gosh!" Her thoughts hyperactively went into excitement mode as Dewey approached her. "I've never seen you before. What's your name?"

"My name? Oh! Hi! I'm Webby!" She greeted smiling sweetly.

Dewey's face heated a bit of the colour red. "Wow! I have never seen a girl so ravishing and lovely in form and appearance!" He thought as he continued staring at her beauty and then, "My name's Dewey. It's nice to meet you Webby."

She smiled from his greeting as they bowed down to each other. After that, "So Webby, may I have this dance?" Dewey asked raising his hand out to her.

 **(Note: This is where it may get insane to the point of the romance and shipping level to skyrocket. Is it? Oh well...)**

"He...wanted to dance with me?!...

...

...

...

He wanted to dance with me?!

...

...

...

...

...

HE WANTED TO DANCE WITH ME!?" Webby's thoughts were mixed with excitement and shyness as she just stood blinking, trying to register what's going on. Her cheeks began to burn hot, her heart fluttered, her stomach had butterflies in it (Not literally though), all this while just looking at his hand, oh how she won't survive looking at his eyes.

Slowly while shaking a bit, she grabbed his smooth, gentle hand. She looked up swaying with him as they made their way to the centre of the hall and the audience.

And seeing this, "Donald! It's happening! Tha prince is in love! He has meet tha perfect lass to be with!" Scrooge exclaimed.

"I never thought it's happening! Music! Fill the place with music!" Donald ordered below as the orchestra which conducted by none other than Don Karnage as he began.

 _"It is I who rule this fearsome crew with dagger! Swagger!-"_

"Not yer theme song yet bumbling sky pirate captain! Tha conducting!" Scrooge chided. Don Karnage was embarrassed as he turned his attention to his sky pirates as each of them have a musical instrument. The captain then began the conducting as classical music filled the grand hall.

At the centre of the hall as the music plays on, Dewey and Webby started dancing slow and steady. Webby never thought it may happen. She felt like she was dancing on clouds. They couldn't stop staring into each others eyes, it's like as if they were both hypnotized.

As they danced and stared at each other, all the other guests and girls were pretty amazed to see such fit.

And then, "Who is that girl? She looks like Webby!" Lena noticed.

"Are you sure? Webby's too poor to look fabulous! Boy, didn't we ruin her dress?" Gosalyn whispered to Magica.

"I saw it but clearly, the girl is not Webby. I mean, it's impossible for our lowlife servant to attend such grand event." Magica told her girls as they snickered believing her.

Back to Dewey and Webby, they were still in the middle of their dance. "I can't believe! Oh my gosh! I'm dancing with the prince! My dream has always been wanting to dance with a prince like him!" Her mind raced in excitement and love as Dewey suddenly danced with her to another place. "Hey! Where are we going?"

"Somewhere private for both of us only." He whispered as they danced their way out of the grand hall as already, the other maidens took male partners and dancing and feasting took place.

As for Magica and her girls, they're just the buffet area as Lena and Gosalyn are eating cakes while Magica sipped some wine. She then noticed the prince and his girl dancing their way out. "Hmmm...what can they be doing?" She tried to follow them but changed her mind when Lena and Gosalyn started fighting over the last piece of cake in she has to attend to.

 **Somewhere...**

Every step Dewey and Webby take while dancing has led them to a private, beautiful garden. Both of are still dancing once they arrived and it's under the moonlight as they smiled at each and now, they felt a red blush. "I wonder why do we have that red thing on our face?" Webby asked.

"Because it's a sign that 2 people had met and fell in love." Dewey replied.

"So this is love?" Webby thought. "Oh my gosh! I'm in love with the prince! 2 dreams had come true!" Oh yes, Webby often dreams about that. So far in her life, she had 4 dreams. One is meeting the prince. Two is falling in love with the prince. Three is kissing the prince and the last is getting married to him. Unexpectedly, 2 out of 4 had somehow been like as if her dreams had come true.

Right now, both of them are standing on this beautiful garden near a tiny bridge of water that shines beautifully under the pale moon light.

Webby was looking around in a trance, she still couldn't believe it. She had the met the prince and instantly fell in love with him. As for Dewey, he just couldn't stop glancing at her. Her face, her eyes, her hair, he may not know her fully, but he believes he'll love her.

As they continued to stare at each other, they started to feel something and the next thing they knew it, their beaks are starting to move closer to each other...

...

...

...

...

...

Closer...

...

...

...

...

...

And closer...

...

...

...

...

...

And even closer... **(Almost there...HeHeHe...and yeah, the romance may have to uh, be put on hold...)**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"DING!...DING!"

Webby moved away surprising Dewey as she looked at the clock tower that can be seen from the palace garden. To her horror, it was 10 minutes to midnight! And worse, she remembered something.

 _"You have to be home before midnight, cause when the clock strikes at the exact timing, everything will turn back to normal, including your outfit! In other words, the magic will fade away!"_

"Something wrong my love?" Dewey asked.

"I'm sorry my prince. I have to go." Webby replied as she got up to leave but Dewey grabbed her hand.

"Wait! Stay a while longer! Please!" Dewey requested.

"I'm...really...sorry." Webby then got her hand off as she ran. "Webby, wait!" Dewey chased after her as they ran out of the garden, pass through the hallways, the grand hall in which all even Magica and her girls are still partying without noticing the prince chase the love of his life. Not even Donald and Scrooge took notice as they're seen doing crazy dancing on the balcony in their underwear. (Ha! LOL! Why did I write that? Ha! Ha! Ha!)

 **Soon enough...**

Webby is near the entrance of the palace as she made her way down. Then, "My glass slipper!" The one on her left foot was accidentally off and when she went to get it back, Dewey showed up. "Change of plans!" She thought as she finally left the palace in which the 3 palace guards are seen playing dice noticed her. "Hey! Where are you going?" Falcon demanded to know as Hack and Slash stood.

"Just in a rush! Goodbye!" Webby called out as she reached Mark Beaks who's still texting until he noticed her. "Back so soon? Okay, homeward bound!" He got the carriage ready and it rode off in time as Dewey came out. "Webby..." Dewey's heart shattered in pieces. The girl he met tonight and fell in love with...

...

...

...

was gone.

Sadly, he went back inside hopeless when he noticed the glass slipper. He took it and examined it. Glistening in the colour purple with radiance and beauty describes the glass slipper as he placed it on his chest and sadly shed some tears over the girl as he looked outside. After that, he went back inside the palace while the palace guards watched in worry.

 **Later...**

By the time Webby arrived back at the chateau, the magic had dissipated. Everything is turned back to normal. The ball gown she wore transformed back to her torn up dress. The carriage transformed back into the pumpkin and the 2 horses transformed back into mice.

"Man, I would prefer being a horse than a mouse." said Huey. "Oh shut up Hubert!" Louie replied as Webby stood up. "That was fun. Too bad I can't stay for long." She then noticed something. "Hey...I'm still wearing the other glass slipper! How come it never dissipated..." She removed it off her foot and admired it, "I'll just keep it as a remembrance." She then smiled to herself dreaming about Dewey as she entered the house while the mice scurried back to their home to rejoin the other mice.

It now cuts to her bedroom as she placed the glass slipper in the shoebox. Even though her time in the ball is short. It was the greatest thing she can ever remember all the way.

 **And one thing I can remember, the next chapter is going to end all things! And who knows? It may be in the style of happily ever after or something. Ha! Ha! Ha! I mean, Woo-hoo!**


	6. Fitting the Ends

**Chapter 6: Fitting the ends**

* * *

 **A day after the ball...**

"WHAT!?" Scrooge and Donald were horrified to hear this from the prince. "All that was left is her glass slipper. Oh it radiates with her beauty." Dewey explained.

"Well lad. If she's gone, yeu'll have to find another lass as elegant as her or better." Scrooge advised.

"NO!" Dewey protested firmly.

"Dewey! You know well that if she's gone, it'll be impossible to find her." said Donald. "We don't know where she lives or-"

"This will help us!" Dewey took out the glass slipper which is meant to fit on the left foot and showed it to them based on what it looks like and they could not believe their eyes. "That's worth a million or a billion! Made out of amethyst and glittering with glitter like..." Immediately, Scrooge took out a picture of Glittering Goldie and kissed it. He then smiled over his love interest. Once he kept it back, "Let's sell it!"

"NO!" Dewey protested. "If I want to find this girl, this is the only clue that can lead us to her! I swear that I will marry no one but this girl only! She's the love of my life and I believe I'll see her again!"

Donald and Scrooge were speechless from the prince's words. And then, "I think I 'ave an idea on how this can be solved." Scrooge stated with a smirk.

 **And so...**

From the palace, messengers rode around the city posting royal edicts on walls of the shops and buildings as many people gathered around to have a peek.

 _It is by the royal highness to visit all of the residences in Duckburg in search for a beautiful maiden for thou shall work on a fitting through a glass slipper that radiates with beauty. The one who can fit the footwear shall be the heir's fiancée._ (Hold on, fiancée? is this the right way to use the word?!)

 **A few days later...**

"Wake up Everybody! WAKE UP!" Magica's shouting startled all 3 girls. "What is going on?" asked Gosalyn. "Ugh...my beauty sleep is disturbed." Lena groaned. As for Webby, she was already up sweeping the floor as Magica gathered the girls. "The royal family's looking for the girl whom the prince met at the ball! And they've sent some people to checked this area!"

"That means...they're coming here?" Lena guessed.

"Exactly!" Magica replied. "They're gonna bring along a glass slipper so that they can have every girl living in this residence to wear it for a fitting and whoever can fit into it perfectly will officially be the prince's fiancée!"

Lena and Gosalyn gasped and then, screamed. "I gotta get ready!" Lena ran back to her room. "I can't wait! I gotta be the one!" Gosalyn cheered running back to her room. And then, "Why are you still standing here!? Make sure this house is spotless until they come!" Magica ordered.

"Uh...what time?" Webby asked.

"Oh right. Afternoon. NOW MOVE IT!" Magica ordered as Webby continued her housework. "They're coming to our place! And whoever can fit into the glass slipper will be with the prince! Oh my gosh...the night...the dance...the moments..." Webby thought dreamily as she continued her housework in happiness.

And somehow, Magica noticed it. "I've never seen her like this. Unless..." Magica burned in hatred as she watched over her. Throughout the morning, Webby did all the housework while Magica eyed on her with the negative emotions she's feeling. Once Webby finished all her chores, she skipped her way to her room and that's when Magica made her move.

 **Inside...**

Webby can be seen looking at the mirror fixing her hair a bit as Huey and Louie scurried up to her. "You seemed cheerful today." Huey squeaked. "Some people from the royal palace are coming over." Webby explained. "For what?" Louie asked as he nibbled on a chocolate chip cookie that Webby managed to smuggle into her. "They're looking for a girl to fit on the glass slipper and whoever fits it will be with the prince!" Webby then entered dream mode again dreaming about the prince when Louie noticed something in the mirror. "Is that the stepmother preparing to lock the door?"

"What?" Huey squeaked as he looked at the mirror. "Oh no! Webby! Webby!"

Webby snapped from her dream mode as Huey and Louie pointed at mirror. "What is it?" She wondered and then, she saw it. "NO!"

Through the mirror reflection, Magica slammed the door shut and locked it with the key to her room. Satisfied, she left as back inside, Webby ran to the door banging it. "Let me out! Let me out! Please...let me out..." Webby then started to cry as she sulked to the floor sobbing with her knees to her chest. "Why...Why did she...do this?" She asked between sobs.

Huey and Louie are more worried than ever. "We got to do something!" Louie squeaked to Huey. "We have to! Think Louie, how did that witch lock the door?" Huey asked. "Simple. She used a key." Louie replied. "Exactly! We got to find the key and slip it in for Webby to unlock herself out!" Huey stated. "Now let's go! It's up to us to enable Webby's chance to meet those royal people!"

"Okay. Right after I finish eating the cookie." Louie replied lazily but Huey's determined to help Webby as he dragged Louie by the tail making hi groan over it and his cookie.

 **Downstairs...**

Magica waited and waited and...

...

...

...

"DING DONG!"

"Finally!" Magica opened the door and standing by is Scrooge and Launchpad. "I can't believe dat in dis story, I'm gonna negotiate with dat loathsome sorceress!" Scrooge thought.

"And I can't believe that the writer is writing out the scene where I negotiate with my number one enemy!" Magica thought as they started. "So this is the De Spell residence right?" Scrooge asked.

"Yes indeed. Welcome." Magica let them in as she led them to the living and had them sit on the couches. "Alright. If I remembah, you hav 2 lasses right?"

"Why yes. They're getting ready to be presentable before you." Magica replied sweating a bit.

"Good. We'll be waitin." Scrooge replied.

"In the meantime while waiting, let me refresh you with some refreshments." Magica went into the kitchen as she made preparations. Oh, and if you would be compliant Magica, please keep that bottle of poison away because I'm watching you.

"How can the writer know..." Magica groaned as she put the bottle away. It even has the cancellation icon on a picture of Scrooge. But no matter as while Magica prepared coffee and tea, Huey and Louie scurried in. "I spy and smell with my little eyes and snout beginning with the letter p." Huey spoke up.

"Pie?"

"No."

"Pizza?"

"No."

"Peanut Butter?'

"Nope."

"Potatoes?"

"Try again."

"You know what Huey, I give up."

"Oh Louie, it's pocket!" Huey grabbed Louie's head showing it to him. "And you presume she kept the key inside?"

"Let's find out. Oh no, hide!" Huey and Louie hid behind the oven as Magica prepped the tea as Huey and Louie watched. Then, she turned her back on them as she drank some water. Quietly, Huey scurried close to her and caught a glimpse of something shiny. "On her right pocket..." He thought as he scurried back to tell Louie about his finding and at the same time, Magica went to serve the guests.

At the living room, all are seated down having a drink. Launchpad added a sugar cube to his tea while Scrooge stirred his coffee. "Are yer lasses ready?"

"They'll be down in a minute." Magica replied as she sipped her tea not knowing that on the floor, Huey and Louie scurried to her. "Inside her dress pocket on her right is where the key is, I just need to wriggle in and carefully get the key out." Huey told Louie. "What do I do then?" Louie asked. "Well...just keep watch." Huey replied as he climbed up the leg chair and clung to her dress. He then climbed his way to her dress pocket but hesitated as her hand was placed on the pocket as Magica and Scrooge had a conversation in which, "Ah, there they are!"

Lena and Gosalyn had just arrived, "Aw...the prince is not here?" Gosalyn groaned.

"Sorry, he's having the-"

"KSH!"

"Keep it to yerself Launchpad!" Scrooge reminded him as, "Pleased to meet yeu. May I 'ave yer names?"

"Lena."

"Gosalyn."

"Gosalyn?" Launchpad spat his tea on Magica's face and looked at her. "Oh it is you! Why are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in St Carnall doing-"

"Launchpad! Yer getting outta tha storyline!" Scrooge scolded him. "Oh right...Sorry Mr McDee." Launchpad apologized as, "Alright. Let's begin. Tha older one first."

"Yes!" Lena stepped forth as Scrooge snapped his fingers and Launchpad took out a shoebox and opened it. Inside is the glass slipper. "MINE!" Lena and Gosalyn yelled. "Shiny!" Magica exclaimed standing up to grab it for a look as Huey who was still clinging to her dress held on and finally got inside.

Inside, "It sure is dark." Huey squeaked and then, felt it. "Yes! Got the key, now let's free Webby!" Then outside, Magica admired the glass slipper on her hand as she gloated at it's appearance. She then danced around a bit as inside, Huey felt a bit dizzy. "What is she doing?" He thought and then, Magica gave the glass slipper to Launchpad as she sat down patting her dress and the pocket that Huey's in.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Huey got squashed a bit as outside, "Heh. I guess I'll have to pull him out." Louie then clung to the dress climbing his way up and soon found an unconscious Huey gripping onto the key. Pulling his whiskers, "Let's get you out and-"

"Look out!" Huey was able to see it in time as Magica was about to place her hand in her dress pocket. Louie panicked and instantly pulled Huey out with great force along with the key and they fell to the ground.

"KSH!"

"OUCH!" They exclaimed and, "THOINK!"

"Owie..." Louie felt it on his head as the key was right in front of the mice and, "Uh guys? Did anyone drop something?" Launchpad who was about to fit the glass slipper on Lena's left webbed foot heard it somehow. "Ugh...just get it over it already! I can't wait to meet the prince and squeeze him for my love to him!" Lena complained.

"Oh okay." Launchpad then fit the glass slipper. "Oh look. It fits!"

"Yes! I'm gonna be with the prince!" Lena cheered.

"If so, why is it dat tha size of her foot is a bit bigga than tha slipper?" Scrooge asked as looked closely. It appears Lena's foot is unable to fit through just a few inches. "Oh come on! let me adjust a bit." Lena adjusted a bit and, "See? It fits perfectly!" She grinned, but the shoe flew off but luckily, Launchpad threw himself onto the floor and caught it with one of the sofa cushions wiping at his forehead.

Lena growled as Gosalyn cackled at her sister as she pushed her off the chair, "Let me try, since it's my shoe!"

"Ey girls these days and their shoes!" Scrooge muttered rolling his eyes as he put on a fake smile watching Launchpad prepare the fitting on Gosalyn.

 **Back to the mice...**

"Almost...there..." Louie breathed heavily as he struggled to hold the key up for Huey to get in on the next step. "Got it!" Huey used his strength to pull the key to him as Louie clung to it so that he can move up to the next step. "By now, we should have reached Webby's room." said Louie.

"Um...actually..." Huey hated to say it but the scene zoomed away revealing that the mice only climbed one flight of stairs. "OH COME ON!" Louie squeaked loudly. "Oh well, more hardwork for us!" Huey positively squeaked as they moved up again.

 **Later...**

Back inside her room, Webby is already in a state of depression as she lamented over her life. "My life is in shambles! Why did my stepmother lock me up? What did I do to deserve this?"

Then, she heard some clunking sound as outside, Huey and Louie finally reached her room as Webby peeked through the keyhole and saw them with the key and, "Watch out! Something's behind you!"

From outside, "Behind us?" They looked and their faces turned white. Yup, a stray cat has entered followed them for food. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The mice screamed loudly as they dropped the key and ran from the stray cat who's hungry for mouse meat as from a hole, a mouse saw them. "We're under attack!" He alerted the other mice as the males grabbed toothpicks and charged into battle.

They jumped out and landed around Huey and Louie armed and ready. "Ha! Ha! Reinforcements!" Huey cheered. "Yeah! Bring in the calvary! That feline shoule be running by now!" Louie cheered.

Wrong actually! Because the stray cat did a head gesture at the back and 4 more stray cats climbed up. All the mice cringed. "RUNAWAY LIKE LITTE GIRLS!" A mouse yelled and complete mayhem which needs to be skipped.

 **Back to the fitting...**

"Ugh! I swear it can fit me!" Gosalyn struggled with the glass slipper as Launchpad tried to help her but, "You buffoon! Are you even using your own strength?!" She asked. "Hold on Gos! I'm doing it right!" Launchpad replied and, "Yes it fits!" Gosalyn cheered. "It fits?!" Scrooge and Magica exclaimed in unison.

Wrong again! "PWONG!"

"Not again!" Launchpad threw himself again onto the floor to catch the flying slipper. Gosalyn felt embarrassed. "Uh...can I try it on again? My feet must of grown over night!" She nervously giggled. Scrooge held up his hand, "No need! Once you try tha fitting, once is all it takes!" He then sighed as he began to look around, "Yer sure ye have 2 lasses only?"

"Of course! There's nothing wrong in this family!" Magica replied.

"Oh really? What about the girl who cleaned your house? Is she still around?" Launchpad asked as he kept the glass slipper back in the shoebox. "Uh...she's not around...maybe she's uh...outside tending to the...plants?" Magica replied stammering in between as her feather started dripping with cold sweat and Scrooge looked at her suspiciously. "I'll just finish tha tea and we're off..."

 **At the same time...**

From mayhem it escalated to pandemonium as cats chased mice and mice ran around for their lives. And even the sparrows joined the battle by flying in and dropping stones on the cats as from the keyhole, "This is madness!" Webby thought. "I gotta do something!"

And while she's at it, "What shall we do Huey!? Half of our brothers-in-arms are nabbed!" Louie panicked as a cat saw them. They ran as Huey went to the right and Louie went to the left and likewise, the cat. "MOMMY!" Louie squeaked in horror as, "We can't fight all those cats at once and time is ticking! If only..." Huey then saw the key.

And back inside, Webby found a box containing firecrackers. "This'll break me out!" But instead, she heard something slip in and when she saw it, hope is restored.

And back outside, all the mice were cornered and the sparrows retreated for more stones to resupply. "We're dead. So very, very dead..." Louie wanted to cry and he did as he wiped his tears with Huey's tail. As for the cats, they're ready to feast.

"BOOM!" A firecracker landed in front of them and easily, they fled. "If this wasn't slipped in earlier, I would have saved your necks." All the mice turned to see Webby now free as she held the key.

 **And downstairs again...**

"Alright Launchpad. Let's go to tha next residence and-"

"Uh, excuse me." All turned to see Webby standing by on the stairs. "Impossible!" Magica thought as she searched her right pocket. "But how? I swear I...I..."

"Oh there she is Mr McDee! I remember giving her the invitation letter!"

"Very good observation Launchpad." Scrooge replied as he turned to Magica. "Hope ye don't mind if-"

"Now let me explain clearly! This girl is actually not-"

"Save yer petty excuses as I meet this lass." Scrooge approached as he took her by the hand and they sat down. He then gestured Launchpad as he ran to them. Lena and Gosalyn watched in anger until Gosalyn smirked taking out a marble and secretly rolled it on the floor and, "FWIP!"

"THUD!"

"I'm okay!" Launchpad called out but unfortunately, "Oh no the shoebox!" It fell right in front of Scrooge and the glass slipper shattered in pieces. "Curse me kilts!" Scrooge panicked looking at the shards. "Does anyone have superglue?!"

No response as Magica secretly gave Gosalyn the thumbs up and Lena even pat her shoulder as they smirked at the scene.

As Scrooge desperately tried to do something, "Is everything alright?" Webby asked. "No! It's ruined! Tha prince can nevah meet tha girl he loved. Oh what is the king gonna do to me?!" Scrooge asked himself as Webby cheered him up. "It's okay. Everything's going to be fine."

"What makes you say that?" Scrooge asked.

"I have the other pair." Webby replied taking it out since after freeing herself, she brought the other pair along with her. And that shocked her stepfamily as they gasped in horror and Scrooge and Launchpad stared at her.

From upstairs, the mice and birds cheered as Webby handed Scrooge the other glass slipper and he fits it on her foot. It fits!

Now that he's seen it, "Lass. Pack yer stuff! Yer part of the royal family now!" Scrooge declared. Webby just stood there blinking for a moment, trying to process everything, "I-I what?!" She gasped out.

 **Soon enough...**

Webby could not believe it. She's finally free! Riding inside the limo with Scrooge and Launchpad with her stuff packed. And she brought Huey and Louie along with her since they're seated at the back. As Louie laid on Webby's lap on the way there, "If this is what royalty will feel like, I'm happy ether way!" Webby giggled down at him while Huey just looked through the window, watching as the trees go by.

As back at the chateau, "This is all your fault mother!" Lena and Gosalyn shouted. Magica just flared up. "I've had enough of this!" The 3 of them then fought against each other as they made a lot of mess while the remaining mice laughed at their squabble as they ate cheese and drank juice. Now they can freely cause trouble in a way to celebrate Webby's ascension or something.

 **Meanwhile...**

At the palace, Dewey is alone still feeling sad when he saw the limo. Then, Webby came out and his sadness became happiness!

"Webby!" He called out running to her. She was so happy to see the prince as he picked her up and twirled her around in the air. After that, he hugged her tightly. "Now I have found my one and only true love. You and I are gonna have a bright future together!" He declared and the next thing it happened, Dewey pressed his beak against her and her face burned hot. "It's like a dream come true!" Webby giggled from the kiss as her third dream came true as she kissed him back.

Seeing this, "Never will I forget this." Scrooge thought as he and Launchpad hi-5 each other.

And so with that, Webby stayed with the royal family and after 2 years, Donald stepped down the throne so that he and Scrooge can do some adventuring together like old times. Now aged 20, Dewey ascended the throne becoming the new King and Webby became his Queen as they grew to become Duckburg's most beloved rulers ruling with the courage and kindness that Webby promised her mother.

And with that, they lived happily every after.

THE END

 **Oh yes! It is done! And Season 2 also aired! Yes! Things are getting smoother as the days go by.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this story as I keep myself updated to the new episodes of Season2! Woo-hoo!**


End file.
